


Driving While Intoxicated

by Kisaheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I can't believe that's a real tag, I don't even know dude, It's 3 am, Long Hair, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, almost car sex?, bottom!Pan, driving lessons?, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaheart/pseuds/Kisaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides to help teach Peter and Felix how to drive a car.  Rated M for almost car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving While Intoxicated

     "HIT THE BRAKE!" The blonde woman screamed as the rusty, old, 1979 cadillac barreled down Main Street.  
     "Which one's the brake?" The brunette male next to her asked looking down at his feet, not sounding nearly as panicked as he should have been.  
     The woman quickly stretched her leg out and stomped on the brake pedal as hard as she could. The car shuttered and lurched, the smell of burning rubber overwhelming as it swerved towards a light pole. Several pedestrians on the sidewalk screamed and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being hit. All three people in the vehicle were pitched forward before being slammed back against their cushions as the car finally skidded to a halt mere inches away from the post.  
     The three just sat there for a few moments, their breathing heavy and their eyes wide. The woman felt around for the car's gear stick and then pulled on it hard, shifting the car into park, before tentatively moving her foot back over onto her side. She let out a shaky breath as she continued to stare straight ahead.  
     "Oh, my word! Are you all okay?" Jiminy Cricket called out in a panic, his bags falling to the ground as he ran over to the car.  
     Emma continued to stare out the windshield for a moment longer, trying to comprehend the fact that she almost died, once again, at the hands of Peter Pan. She finally turned her head to pierce Jiminy with wide blue eyes and bobbed her head up and down.  
     "Yeah," she breathed out a bit shakily, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde male in the backseat and then at Peter. "We're fine."  
     Jiminy studied the two boys for a moment as people began to peek out of the shops around them to see what all the commotion was about. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then quickly snapped it shut again, reaching up to adjust his glasses. He finally dropped his hand, giving Emma a curt smile and nod.  
     "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Belle suddenly gasped, running up to Emma's passenger side window as fast as she could in her black heels. Granny, Ruby, and several others were already making their way over to the car as well.  
     "Yes, we're fine," Emma quickly said, glancing around at the people now surrounding the car. "I was just teaching the boys how to drive. Not a big deal."  
     Some of the townsfolk exchanged worried glances. Did they really want people like Peter and Felix behind the wheel of a couple tons of speeding metal?  
     "We're fine," Emma repeated firmly, catching Belle's uncertain gaze. Emma was just thankful that Mary Margaret, David and Regina weren't there. She unhooked her belt and pushed her passenger door open a crack. The people around it quickly backed up to give her room.  
     "Hop out," Emma ordered, glancing over at Peter before climbing out of the car.  
     Peter furrowed his brows.  
     "Why? I was doing just fine. I didn't hit anyone." Then he added quietly. "Unfortunately."  
     Emma shot the boy a look.  
     "Yeah, you didn't hit anyone because I stopped the car. Now get out."  
     Peter watched the woman with narrowed eyes as she squeezed around the front of the car, trying not to bump into the crowd of people. Peter slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, muttering something about irritating females.  
     Emma glanced over at the backseat as she waited for Peter to climb out.  
     "Not you," she stated firmly when she noticed Felix beginning to undo his seatbelt as well. He raised an eyebrow at her but placed his hands back in his lap.  
     Peter stood beside the door with a smirk on his face and motioned dramatically at the driver's seat. Emma's frown was unamused as she slid into the car and then snapped her seatbelt in place.  
     "Get in," she ordered, looking up at Peter and then jerking her head at the passenger's side.  
     Peter's eyes flashed dangerously at the command but he simply cocked his head to the side and gave the woman a pleasant smile.  
     "I thought you said you wanted me to get out," he patronized.  
     Emma glared up at him, hands gripping the steering wheel.  
     "Yes. I wanted you to get out so I could drive," she said, forcing her voice to remain even. She was acutely aware of the pairs of eyes that were glued to her and Peter. "Now, get in on the other side."  
     Peter looked up at the sky, scrunching his brows together in thought. He finally lowered his gaze back down to Emma and gave her a mockingly sweet smile.  
     "Actually, I think I'll walk."  
     Emma glared at the boy, hearing the distinct click of a seatbelt being popped out behind her.  
     "Okay, look," she said, lowering her voice so only Peter could hear. "All I was going to do was drive us out of the main part of town so we could practice in a more secluded area. I understand you and Felix wanna get out of Storybrooke. Believe me, so did I at one point. But you can't just poof yourself around like you could on Neverland. The most convenient way to get around in our world is with a car which you can't drive until you learn HOW to drive. That's what I'm trying to help you with right now. If you still want my help, then get in the car." She paused for a moment, her firm gaze staying locked with Peter's. "Please," she added, thinking that might smooth things over.  
     Peter's gaze was hard as he stared at the woman.  
     He glanced over through the window of the backseat. Felix was still sitting behind the driver's seat but his seatbelt had been removed. His body was tense with one hand gripping the door handle and his grey eyes fixated on Peter, waiting for a signal.  
     Peter shifted his gaze around at the people still standing beside the car. He hated Storybrooke and its residents with a passion and he was certain they felt the same for him. As soon as he had gotten Felix back, he vowed that they would leave this hell-hole. Peter knew they wouldn't get very far on foot though. That was why he had enlisted the help of Emma. Peter despised her about as much as everyone else but she was one of the only ones in town that really knew anything about cars and he certainly wasn't going to ask the queen for assistance, so he was kind of at a stalemate.  
     Peter looked back down at Emma for a moment before huffing out a resigned breath and walking around the front of the car. Emma's lips quirked upwards a little as she slammed her door shut. She glanced up into the rearview mirror and saw Felix relax back into his seat. He clicked his seatbelt back in place as Peter slid into the passenger seat and pulled his door shut as well.  
     The people around the car shuffled out of the way as Emma shifted the cadillac into reverse and pulled away from the light post. The townsfolk simply watched with disapproving gazes as the three drove off.  
  
\---  
  
     "Okay, you know what? Why don't we let Felix give it a try?" Emma suggested with a heavy sigh, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.  
     Peter had almost managed to run into the fence encircling the abandoned warehouse's parking lot... again. That was the seventh time he had almost hit something, not counting their earlier near-death experience in town. Emma couldn't understand how the boy kept finding things to almost crash into. She was trying her best to remain patient but the boy's inability to learn something she considered so simple was beginning to wear on her.  
     Peter turned a sharp glare onto Emma as if he could hear her thoughts.  
     "It's not my fault you're such an incompetent teacher."  
     "It's turning a wheel," she snapped, her voice slightly elevated from agitation. "It's just like steering a boat. I know you've done that before. It's really not as hard as you're making it."  
     Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman before his lips suddenly slid into a wicked smirk.  
     "Fine. If you want me to get out, I will."  
     Peter unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the driver's side door open. As soon as his foot let off the brake pedal, the car began to roll towards the gate. Emma gasped, immediately stretching her leg out and slamming her foot down onto the pedal causing the car the lurch to a stop again. She glared over at Peter viciously.  
     "You're supposed to put the car in park before you get out," she growled, yanking on the car's gear shaft as she spoke.  
     Peter smirked and shrugged, standing beside the vehicle.  
     "Oops."  
     Felix didn't move as he gazed up at Peter for a moment before looking at Emma.  
     "I don't need to drive," he remarked simply.  
     Emma looked over her shoulder at the boy. Her hard glare that had been directed at Peter immediately melting into one of surprise and disbelief as she stared at the blonde.  
     "What are you talking about, kid? You've been a teenager for over a hundred years. You should be excited about this. When I was sixteen, you couldn't keep me away from a car. What are you? Eighteen? Nineteen? Just give it a try."  
     Felix's expression was still uncertain as he glanced back over at Peter. Peter grinned slyly when he caught his eye.  
     "Yeah, Felix. Just give it a try. Stop being so dull."  
     Emma shot Peter a look.  
     Felix smirked a little as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open. Peter grinned up at the blonde when he climbed out and pressed up against the front of Felix's body as he slid past him into the backseat.  
     Emma rolled her eyes in amusement at the look that passed between the two boys. It reminded her of the way Mary Margaret and David would gaze at each other only much more mischievous. Emma remembered how unstable Peter had been without Felix and thought about how much Mary Margaret would completely fall apart at the thought of losing David. It was strange how much this notion of true love drove people insane. Emma hoped she would never have to deal with such volatile emotions herself.  
     Felix eased himself down into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. Emma noticed the way his legs were bunched up rather uncomfortably on either side of the steering wheel. She smiled a little at the awkward lankiness of the teen.  
     "You can move the seat back," she quickly stated, pointing at the base of the chair. "There should be a bar down there somewhere. Pull up on it and you should be able to slide the seat back."  
     Felix felt around under the seat for a minute before finally finding the smooth metal and tugging up on it. The seat immediately slid backwards causing Peter to pull his legs up in surprise and place his hands on the back of the seat in front of him.  
     "Watch it," he warned, eyeing the back of the chair warily as if it might actually squish him.  
     Felix scooted the seat forward a bit and then released the bar, straightening back up.  
     "You'll also need to adjust the steering wheel and the mirrors," Emma remarked, pointing out how to pull the steering wheel forward.  
     "Are we going to have to do this every time we get in the car?" Peter asked with an impatient sigh.  
     "Depending on who drove last, yes," she quipped, glancing over her shoulder at the boy. "If both of you are going to drive then you're going to have to make these adjustments whenever you get in the car."  
     Felix was fiddling with the rearview mirror, his eyes locked on Peter's annoyed reflection. Peter heaved an exasperated sigh as he placed his elbow on the door's armrest and then leaned his cheek on his fist. His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed as he tried to squash his impatience. His blue eyes suddenly slid open though when he felt Felix watching him.  
     "What?" Peter demanded with a cocked eyebrow, catching the blonde's silver gaze in the mirror.  
     Felix merely gave him a tiny smile and then looked out the front windshield. Peter rolled his eyes and purposely turned his face towards his window. Felix glanced back up in the rearview mirror, noticing the slight, red, tinge to Peter's cheeks.  
     "Alright. Comfy?" Emma asked with a smile, completely oblivious to what had just happened.  
     Felix looked over at her and nodded.  
     "Okay. First, put your seatbelt on and then hold in the brake pedal. Uh, it's the long, rectangular one..."  
  
\---  
  
     Emma was beaming with pride as the car carefully eased to a stop, perfectly aligned in one of the old parking places in the warehouse's lot. Felix shifted the car into park as Emma let out a breathy laugh of disbelief.  
     "Well, color me impressed, kid. You're a natural! I would actually be comfortable letting you drive us back into town. Er, but we better let things cool off for a couple of days before we do any sort of driving around downtown," she quickly added with a slightly concerned expression.  
     Felix glanced up into the rearview mirror and saw Peter glaring at Emma with his arms crossed over his chest. He suddenly looked over and caught Felix's eye in the mirror. The boy scowled and turned a vicious expression out his window, ignoring the way the blonde male frowned.  
     Peter's mood had progressively darkened during the course of the drive when he realized how little trouble Felix was having as compared to himself. Felix made every turn smoothly, every stop gently, and even drove a bit in reverse just because Emma wanted to challenge him. He was flawless and it irritated Peter to no end. Deep down, Peter WAS proud that Felix had picked up on the driving thing so quickly. Peter just hadn't expected him to learn it before he did.  
     "Well, I guess we better head back," Emma began, giving Felix a pleased smile and a pat on the arm.  
     She unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her hand on the door handle. She was just about to push it open when she suddenly remembered Peter in the backseat.  
     "Oh, unless you want to... try again." Her voice was reluctant as she looked over her shoulder at Peter. He could tell from the way Emma winced that she was hoping he would refuse.  
     Peter narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a mockingly sweet smile.  
     "No, thanks. I think I've had enough driving lessons for one day."  
     Emma smiled a little in relief as she turned back around and pushed her door open. Felix glanced up at Peter's reflection in the mirror once more but Peter had turned his face away. Felix let out a quiet breath as he unbuckled the seatbelt and pushed his door open as well.  
     When the three finally made it back into town, it was almost evening. Emma had gushed the entire car ride about how Felix shouldn't have any trouble getting a license in a couple of weeks. He was such a quick learner and all. Peter had remained silent in the backseat, quietly seething below his calm exterior.  
     As soon as Emma had pulled up along the curb beside some of the shops on Main Street, Peter popped off his seatbelt and pushed open the backdoor, not even waiting for the car to stop. Emma instantly slammed on the brake and turned around in her seat to glare at the boy in surprise.  
     "You have to wait for the car to come to a complete stop before getting out," she scolded but Peter had already slammed the door shut behind him and was walking down the sidewalk away from the car.  
     Emma scowled, shifting into park, when she heard the click of Felix's seatbelt. She looked over just in time to see him climbing out of the car and then shutting the door soundly before half jogging to catch up to Peter. Emma shook her head a little and heaved a sigh, turning the car off. She undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car as well when she heard an aggravated voice a few yards behind her.  
     "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"  
     Emma turned around at the sound of Peter's annoyed tone, immediately spotting the two boys farther on down the sidewalk. They were both standing a couple of feet apart, Peter had turned to face the taller boy. Even in the fading twilight, Emma could still make out the snarl on Peter's face and the glint of anger in his eyes. Emma couldn't see Felix's expression since his back was to her but she guessed it was just as confused as her own.  
     Felix must have said something to Peter because the shorter boy suddenly gave him a disgusted sneer.  
     "Why the bloody hell would you think something like that?" He demanded, his eyes deadly as they remained locked on the blonde. "Is it too much to ask for one night without you following me around like a lost puppy? I mean, damn, Felix! Every time I turn around you're right there. How about getting your own life for once?"  
     Peter gave Felix one last vicious glare before turning and stalking off down the sidewalk again. Emma felt a sharp pang of sympathy shoot through her heart as she watched Felix just stand there a few moments longer. She frowned a little at the memories of her own bad break-ups when she was a teenager. All the crazy emotions and rampaging hormones. It was enough to drive any couple over the edge. Emma vaguely wondered what had sparked this sudden exchange. The two boys seemed to have been getting along quite well earlier that day.  
     Felix turned around then, his eyes suddenly colliding with Emma's. Emma startled a bit, quickly turning her face away and rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping on the boys but Peter's voice had been so loud, how could she not?  
     A wave of panic suddenly washed through her at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
     Crap, Emma thought in dismay, rolling her eyes up at the darkening sky. What the hell was she supposed to say to the kid? That his boyfriend's an ass? That he could find someone a lot better? Should she offer him some chocolate? That always helped her after a break-up.  
     Emma heaved a sigh when she felt the figure stop beside her.  
     "Look, uh, kid," she began a bit awkwardly, keeping her eyes downcast and rubbing at her neck again. "Uh... If you need some place to, like, crash for tonight or a few days or... you know, you're welcome to stay with us. I don't think Henry or his... grandparents would mind. They understand that things like this happen and... you never know. You may end up finding something better to apply yourself to or whatever. ... You get what I'm saying, kid?"  
     Emma hedged a glance upwards and then suddenly startled at the woman with flowing brown hair and a red headband standing before her.  
     "Ruby?" Emma asked in disbelief.  
     Ruby's dark red lips quirked upwards into a warm smile.  
     "Hey, there. You were just standing out here by yourself, so I came to check on you. I thought there might be something wrong."  
     Emma looked past the young woman, not seeing any signs of anyone else.  
     "Where did Felix go?" She demanded, locking gazes with Ruby once more.  
     Ruby tilted her head a bit and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.  
     "Who's Felix?"  
     "The tall blonde kid that came here with Peter," Emma quickly answered, turning around so she could look in every direction for the boy.  
     "Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "I haven't seen him since earlier today when he was in the car with you and Peter. Why? Are you looking for him? Do you want me to sniff him out?"  
     Emma grimaced slightly.  
     "No, no. That's... okay. I'm sure he's fine," the blonde quickly said. She sighed a little and looked down at the car.  
     "Well, if you need anything, let me know," Ruby added, turning with a smile and wave as she headed back to the diner.  
     "Thanks. Will do," Emma called out with a forced smile.  
     She glanced back down at the car one last time, shifting the keys around in her fingers, before heading off down the sidewalk.  
  
\---  
  
     "Why does that stupid woman have so many damn keys?" Peter grumbled under his breath as he pulled another incorrect one out of the old cadillac's driver's side door.  
     He held the bundle of metal up to his face, squinting a little in an attempt to see in the dim light of the moon. He picked out another key and jiggled it in the door's lock before cursing to himself and holding the key ring back up to his face again.  This wouldn't be taking nearly so long if he could tell which keys he had already tried. Why did they all have to look exactly the same?  
     "It's the darkest one," a voice suddenly stated quietly.  
     Peter jumped in surprise, dropping the keys at his feet, and whipped around to see Felix standing a few feet away from him, his hands in his jeans' pockets. His brooding form seemed especially dark in the pale light, adding even more danger and mystery to the blonde. The shadow shrouding his face couldn't hide the glint of his silvery eyes as they locked onto Peter.  
     Peter growled a little at himself, bending down to retrieve the keys. He hated that he was able to be snuck up on in this world. Peter remembered how silent Felix's footsteps usually were and decided anybody else wouldn't have been able to do that.  
     "Right," he murmured, holding the keys back up in order to see.  
     He picked out the darkest looking one and shoved it into the lock. It took a bit of effort but he finally got it to turn. Peter smirked victoriously as he pulled the key back out, his fingers on the door handle ready to tug it open.  
     A hand suddenly flashed out beside Peter's face, pressing against the car's door. Peter whipped around, startling a little at the sudden close proximity of the tall blonde. His face was mere inches away and there was a tiny smirk on his lips as he surveyed Peter's agitated expression.  
     "Damn, Felix. Could you be any quieter?" Peter hissed with furrowed brows, his heart pounding.  
     "Probably," Felix stated, his smirk widening slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
     His other hand was still in his jeans' pocket and his weight was shifted on one foot causing an incredibly appealing curve to his body. Peter's eyes wandered down Felix's chest, noting the way the black shirt fit snuggly against his ribs and then bunched up a little just above his hip, revealing a tiny sliver of skin above the dark denim of his pants.  
     Peter's eyes traveled back up to Felix's face, the scar under his right eye glinted softly in the moonlight as if it were a recent wound. Peter licked his lips just to watch the way Felix's silver eyes briefly flashed to them.  
     Peter's mouth slid into a wicked smirk.  
     "I wasn't startled," he replied simply, moving his hand from his chest to tug at the hem of Felix's shirt. He pulled the fabric down over the exposed skin and then rested his hand there. "I just wasn't expecting you to come crawling back so soon after I told you off earlier."  
     "I don't recall crawling back," Felix drawled with an easy smirk. He leaned in closer to Peter using his height as an advantage to loom over the shorter boy.  
     "Really?" Peter asked, his eyebrows arching with feigned innocence. "Because that's exactly how I remember it." He moved his hand from Felix's hip in order to place it against his chest and tug a little on the black shirt.  
     "Did you steal those keys from Emma?" Felix casually asked, amusement in his eyes as he pulled his hand from his pocket and tugged gently on the metal loop in Peter's hand.  
     "No, I didn't steal them from her," Peter scoffed, pulling the keys back. "I merely borrowed them from her house."  
     "And what are you doing with them?" Felix asked, his tone light-hearted but carrying an edge to it.  
     Tension immediately filled the air as Peter's smile faltered. He glanced off to the side momentarily before meeting Felix's gaze once more, his expression hard.  
     "I was just going for a little drive," he replied drily, his voice lacking that teasing undertone it normally carried.  
     Both boys were silent for several minutes as an unspoken thought passed between them. It was something that had been popping up ever since Peter had managed to revive Felix. Something Felix had slowly been coming to terms with over the weeks spent in Storybrooke.  
     It was first spoken of immediately following Felix's return when Peter had collapsed onto his hands and knees shaking from the force of his sobs. It was the only time Felix had ever seen Peter completely fall apart. When Felix had kneeled down to comfort him, Peter had looked up to meet his eyes with tears streaming down his face.  
     "I made a mistake," he had choked out, sobs wracking his body again.  
     Felix hadn't thought too much on it at the time because everything had happened so fast but, over the course of the days that followed, it became this voice that constantly haunted his thoughts. Peter Pan made a mistake.  
     Felix had always held Peter Pan in something of a god-like position. Pan never failed and could do absolutely no wrong. His word was law and it was Felix's job to make sure that law was carried out. By any means necessary. Pan was Felix's entire world both on Neverland and in Storybrooke. He was the god that Felix would sacrifice his own life to appease.  
     When Peter brought him back though, Felix's disillusionment quickly sobered him up. He supposed dying typically did that to a person. When Peter admitted he had made a mistake, he was admitting that he was no god, like he had led Felix to believe all those years. He wasn't the all-knowing, all-powerful entity Felix had obsessively worshipped since the first day they had met. To err was human and, by admitting his fault, Peter was coming to Felix completely devoid of any god-like status.  
     He was simply Peter.  
     Seeing him completely break down that day they had been reunited and now not being able to drive a car just made him seem that much more human. Peter may not have been a god but he was still Felix's everything. Felix had always loved Peter not because of his power but because he was simply Peter. Witty, sarcastic, determined, selfish, possessive, childish, demented Peter. Felix's Peter.  
     Felix looked down at him then, meeting his somber gaze straight on, and smiled a little.  
     "You know," he began quietly, "you really shouldn't have to drive yourself around."  
     Peter raised an eyebrow ever so slightly as Felix continued.  
     "You're still Neverland's ruler whether you're there or not and a king should never have to lower himself to such a common practice as driving himself anywhere."  
     Peter just gazed up at the blonde, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as if calculating something. He studied Felix for a long moment before quirking his lips into a convincingly sly smirk.  
     "You're absolutely right," Peter praised with a bit of a toss of his head. "Why should I have to do such a mundane and boring thing? Besides, all that having to adjust seats and mirrors. If we both drove, it would take us forever to get anywhere." He brushed his hand through the air. "No. You can drive and I'll tell you where to go."  
     Felix smirked in amusement, suddenly leaning down a little and resting his forehead against Peter's.  
     "I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured.  
     For a brief moment, Peter's smirk faded into a very tiny sincere smile. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Felix's neck, gently tugging him down a bit and resting his cheek against the blonde's warm neck.  
     "Thank you," he murmured so quietly Felix almost didn't catch it.  
     Felix wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling the boy tighter against his body and pressing his lips against the lower part of Peter's neck. Peter pulled back a little in order to catch Felix's mouth with his. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first but quickly grew deeper and hotter as Felix pressed Peter's body back against the side of the car. Peter tugged at Felix's hair, pulling the taller boy even further down into the kiss.  
     After several moments, the two finally broke apart, breathing heavily against each others' lips. Felix kept his body pressed hard against Peter's, not wanting to lose a second of contact with him.  
     "You know," Peter began a bit breathlessly, a devilish smirk crossing his features as he ran his hands down Felix's chest and abs. "We're already here and the car IS unlocked. What do you say we get more acquainted with it?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.  
     Felix smirked.  
     "Let's," he growled in response, his fingers tracing around the hem of Peter's shirt and then sliding beneath it in order to tug sharply on the edge of his jeans.  
     Peter grinned, moving his hand around to pull on the car's door handle. He threw himself back onto the car's long, front seat and Felix was immediately on top of him, pressing their lips and bodies together hard.  
     "Close the door," Peter gasped after a moment, pulling away from the boy enough to get a quick breath.  
     Felix grunted, raising up on his knees and reaching behind him in order to yank the door shut.  
     Peter began tugging at the buttons on his long sleeved sweater but Felix quickly took over that, pressing his lips to Peter's once more and then pulling the shirt off of Peter's arms. He tossed it onto the floor of the car before pulling his own long sleeved, black shirt over his head. Peter eyed the blonde's toned abdomen and chest, feeling his cheeks flushing at the sight. He had seen Felix without clothes plenty of times but he still couldn't get used to how attractive the other male was.  
     Felix smirked when he caught Peter's eye and then bent down in order to trace his tongue very slowly and deliberately up the middle of Peter's just as toned stomach and chest. The brunette shuttered at the warm wetness as Felix ran his tongue up the side of Peter's neck before finally meeting his lips again. Peter bit Felix's bottom lip hard, eliciting a low growl from the blonde.  
     "Roll over," Felix ordered in a threateningly low voice, his silver eyes burning into Peter's deep blue ones.  
     Despite Peter's heavy breathing he still managed to produce a wicked smirk.  
     "Ooh. Demanding, aren't we? You know I never give anything free-" He was suddenly cut off by Felix jerking his arm around so that Peter was forced onto his side and then his stomach. Felix wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to the brunette's snarky chatter.  
     "Ow," Peter protested briefly, furrowing his brows a little at the rough treatment. He had forgotten how vicious Felix could get during times like these.  
     He suddenly gasped when he felt the blonde's teeth sink into the milky white base of his neck and the lower part of Felix's body push against his ass. Peter could feel his hard erection between both layers of their jeans. He felt his heart lurch when the blonde's hands squeezed between Peter's hips and the car seat in order to tug at the button of his pants.  
     "Whoa, love," he breathed out, swatting at Felix's arms. With much reluctance, Felix let his hands rest under Peter's hips and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the back of his head.  
     "We don't have any sort of... lubricant," Peter stumbled out, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment. He should have suggested they go back to their room above Granny's diner before they had even gotten in the car but he hadn't thought about the details earlier.  
     Felix scoffed a little in amusement.  
     "So? You like it rough," he purred, nipping at Peter's neck again.  
     The brunette laughed a bit uncomfortably.  
     "Not that rough."  
     Felix pulled his hands out from under Peter so he could stand on all fours over the boy and study his back quizzically. Finally, a humorous smirk crossed his lips.  
     "Don't tell me the great Peter Pan is nervous," Felix chuckled, bending down to press a gentle kiss against the back of the boy's neck.  
     "I'm not nervous!" Peter snapped, turning his head to the side in an attempt to glare at the blonde. "I can't heal myself here like I could in Neverland, so excuse me for not wanting to be in unbearable pain tomorrow. For your information, being topped by you DOES hurt and not always in a good way."  
     Felix fought back a grin as Peter suddenly crossed his arms on the seat in front of his face and glared straight ahead.  
     "You know what? I actually don't feel like doing this anymore. Get off," he ordered, his voice filled with stubbornness.  
     Felix's mouth actually dropped open ever so slightly at the command.  
     "We're past the point of stopping," he responded with a bit of disbelief.  
     Peter smirked devilishly.  
     "No, YOU'RE past the point of stopping. I am perfectly fine. It's not my fault you have such little control over your own body. You can think about that in the shower by yourself when we get home."  
     Felix narrowed his eyes at the brunette and opened his mouth to argue when a bright light suddenly flashed through the passenger's side window, blinding both boys momentarily. A loud shriek and thunk immediately followed as the light disappeared just as quickly as it had come.  
     "Felix? Peter?" The woman's muffled voice asked in shock.  
     The two boys squinted out the window to see Emma standing on the other side with her hands cupped over her mouth and her pale blue eyes wide with shock. There was a long, awkward silence as the woman's hands slowly began to slip from her face.  
     "I just... I was just looking for my keys and... You two are doing... In Neal's old car? ... Really?" Her voice was stunned as her eyebrows furrowed.  
     "Nothing happened," Peter sighed, feeling annoyed at the look of horror on the woman's face.  
     "Something should have," Felix growled quietly under his breath.  
     Peter turned his head in order to glare over his shoulder.  
     Emma bent down and picked up the black flashlight, shining it into the car once more.  
     "What do you mean nothing happened?" She asked, her voice still filled with shock. "You're... practically naked!"  
     "We're not naked," Peter scoffed, crinkling his nose. "We still have our pants on."  
     "Barely!" Emma exclaimed. She turned a little and placed her hand on her forehead, trying desperately to remain calm. "How old are you two?"  
     "I don't think you have to worry about our ages," Peter responded with a smirk. "Remember? I'm Rumple's father? Henry's great-grandfather? We've been over this."  
     Emma was silent for a few moments as she continued to study the two boys.  
     "Well... You can't do this here in a public area. Put your shirts back on and step out of the car," she ordered, her voice taking on that sheriff tone.  
     Peter shrugged as Felix let out a quiet, aggravated sigh. The blonde was never going to get laid at this rate.  
     "Alright. Felix and I can just finish this in our room," the brunette chimed, grinning at the way Emma's cheeks burned even in the dim moonlight. He could sense Felix's mood immediately lighten at the comment.  
     Emma opened her mouth to respond as the boys shifted around in the car but snapped it shut again and looked away uncomfortably when Peter glanced back up at her. Felix was quick to pull his shirt back on and even helped Peter button his sweater back up since, apparently, the boy was taking too long.  
     Peter dropped the keys into Emma's hand once they had finished changing and climbed out of the car. Peter smirked, quite pleased with himself, when the woman was too embarrassed to meet his gaze.  
     The three just stood there for a minute in awkward silence. Felix suddenly reached over, sliding his thumb into the back of Peter's jeans' pocket. Peter looked up at the boy, feeling a grin tug at the corners of his lips at the impatience in Felix's silver eyes.  
     "Well, I suppose we better be heading off to bed," Peter remarked, leaning a bit closer into Felix and flashing an innocent smile at Emma.  
     "Yeah, yeah," Emma responded, still keeping her gaze locked on the ground. "You kids should... do that."  
     The boys turned then, heading on into the diner. As Felix unlocked the door of the building, Emma could hear Peter's voice slightly louder than it needed to be.  
     "See? It's a good thing I stopped us when I did or you really would have been at the point of no return."  
     Emma groaned quietly and wrinkled her nose as Peter flashed her one last grin.  
     "Thanks for all your help today, Sheriff. I can't wait for you to give us more driving lessons," he teased before walking into the diner. Felix followed immediately after, shutting and locking the door behind them.  
     Emma just stood there for a few moments before finally allowing a tiny, amused smirk to cross her features. She couldn't decide which had been worse: Walking in on Mary-Margaret and David in bed or walking in on Felix and Peter in the car? Probably the former.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I was going somewhere with this… And then about halfway through I completely forgot where that was. I'm so sorry. This was 6,000+ words of just… nothing. I mean, they don't even have sex! Are you kidding me?!
> 
> Again, my apologies. I'm sure I could write a nice, juicy, sex scene for them at some point… Maybe.
> 
> Also, the car probably should have been stick shift but I wasn't thinking and just made it automatic. Who cares about technicalities though, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
